


Искусство чая

by Riisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямагучи решил найти себе еще какое-нибудь дополнительное занятие</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство чая

**Author's Note:**

> Утренняя чайная церемония проводится обычно в жаркую погоду (когда утро — наиболее прохладное время) и начинается около шести часов
> 
> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Когда они приходят на занятие к старому дому недалеко от школы, солнце еще только поднимается над горизонтом, и, кажется, последний раз они вставали так рано еще в тренировочном лагере. В дороге Ямагучи сжимает его руку — слишком сильно, думает Цукишима, но не возражает — и пытается что-то рассказать, но в конце концов широко зевает и сдается. Больше ни один из них не произносит ни слова: Ямагучи практически спит на ходу, а Цукишима слишком погружен в свои мысли и привычное ощущение сухой ладони. 

Учитель встречает их у дверей и показывает, где можно переодеться. Оттуда они уже в простых хакама выходят в сад, где ждет еще несколько человек: кто-то из учеников здоровается, остальные перешептываются, будто не решаясь говорить здесь в голос. По выложенной крупными камнями тропинке они идут за остальными к домику в глубине сада. Чтобы пройти через низкий вход и ничего не задеть, Цукишиме приходится наклониться почти до пояса; Ямагучи проще, и они усаживаются, как всегда, рядом. Учитель делает знак, и все смолкает, только с улицы доносится стрекот насекомых, пение птиц да редкий скрип шин по соседней дороге. 

Церемония — пусть и учебная — начинается. 

Чашка удобно ложится в ладонь, будто Цукишима не первый раз держит ее в руках.  
Повернуть — три с половиной глотка — вытереть — снова повернуть — передать; в ритуале нет ничего сложного, и все же иногда он ошибается, морщась при каждом промахе.

Чайная церемония предназначена для очищения разума, установления гармонии с собой и миром — и именно поэтому Цукишима чувствует себя здесь лишним, ибо сам он никак не может успокоиться, несмотря на тишину и прохладу чайного домика.

Ямагучи рядом еле слышно ерзает, но замирает, как только ловит на себе взгляд учителя, сухого, но крепкого старика. Теперь его очередь пытаться сделать правильный — идеальный — зеленый чай, и Цукишима даже немного доволен, что тот очевидно нервничает. В конце концов, это была идея Ямагучи. Точнее, Ямагучи решил найти себе еще какое-нибудь дополнительное занятие, а Цукишима… сам не понимает, как так вышло, что они сейчас сидят на одном татами.

Может быть, все дело в том, как Ямагучи взахлеб рассказывал около недели назад: 

— Нет, правда, ты знал, сколько есть тем для церемоний… Цукки, ну послушай! На самом деле это очень интересный пласт культуры!

— И давно тебя стали интересовать эти пласты? — хмыкнул Цукишима.

Ямагучи сбился:

— Просто мама настаивает, что помимо спорта нужно чем-нибудь заниматься… Да и при поступлении неплохо указать будет.

Действительно неплохо, подумал Цукишима. Смотрите, абитуриент ценит родную культуру; никогда не знаешь, на что обратят внимание. И уже вслух согласился сходить хотя бы на пару занятий.

А может быть, все дело в том, что Ямагучи безумно идет традиционная одежда. И его хочется видеть в ней не только по праздникам.

Вот и сейчас, когда тот наклоняется над чашкой — простая керамика, ничего лишнего, — Цукишима намертво прилипает взглядом к выпирающему шейному позвонку. На улице отвратительно жарко для такого раннего майского утра, но они не на улице, и он чувствует, что его щеки горят совсем по другому поводу.

Удивительно, как после двух лет вместе — в том самом смысле — у него до сих пор иногда сбивается дыхание, когда он смотрит на Ямагучи.

Ямагучи старательно размешивает венчиком порошок, взбивает пену. Цукишима почему-то готов был поспорить, что его руки будут дрожать, но они, напротив, действуют очень уверенно. Как обычно на волейбольной площадке. Как в тех редких случаях, когда они остаются наедине и поступление кажется таким далеким, что занятия можно отложить, а время на подготовку — потратить по-другому.

Преподаватель хвалит Ямагучи и, кажется, обращается к самому Цукишиме — но он практически не слышит, потому что Ямагучи передает ему чашку, как первому гостю. Самому важному гостю, нравится думать ему, и неважно, что они сели рядом просто по привычке. Он аккуратно отламывает кусочек вагаси, отправляет в рот и проглатывает, практически не чувствуя вкуса.

Ямагучи смотрит на него так напряженно, словно он только что вышел на подачу, а Цукишима почему-то по другую сторону сетки, и теперь ему нужно эту подачу принять.

Мозг тут же транслирует правильные дальнейшие действия. Четкий порядок движений: повернуть чашку на сто восемьдесят градусов, рисунком к хозяину — коснуться губами — сделать три с половиной глотка — передать следующему.

Цукишима, не раздумывая, выпивает все.

Учитель смотрит на него укоризненно, Ямагучи — смущенно и немного радостно, так, будто бы Цукишима, сам того не зная, не только принял подачу, но и отбил мяч в нужный угол.

— Простите, — бормочет он и привычным жестом поправляет очки, — простите, я задумался.

Вдруг взгляд учителя смягчается, и тот понимающе говорит:

— Ничего страшного, Цукишима-кун. Слушай свое сердце чаще.

Он, кажется, краснеет, Ямагучи легко улыбается, явно еле сдерживаясь, чтоб не рассмеяться, и хотя во рту все еще ощущается горький зеленый чай, он вкуснее всего, что Цукишима когда-либо пил.


End file.
